PicFic
by RogueAngel953
Summary: A post hiatus fic based on two spoiler pics I saw for season 4. Gabby


A/N: This is gabby and it was inspired by two spoiler pictures I saw about season 4, with Abby apparently handcuffing herself to Gibbs. This is how I hope that the seen plays out. I haven't really thought of a title, so I've just been calling it "PicFic" since it's about the pictures.

Title: PicFic

Rating: T just to be safe

Paring- Gabby of course

Spoilers- I guess just for Hiatus, but I think most people know what happened, and a little season 4

* * *

GIBBS!" Abby shot towards him faster then a speeding bullet. He was almost knocked down when she jumped on him. She hugged him so hard he couldn't breathe and he had to pull her of him before he passed out.

"I missed you too, Abby," he said laughing

"Look at you! What's with the mustache? You look like a grizzly bear! Is it real?" she pulled at it to see if it was.

"Ow, yes it's real Abs."

"It looks funny on you."

"Well, it's not like I need to be clean shaven every day for work. Plus it helps me fit in 'South of the Border'"

"Speaking of south of the border, Don't you ever do that to me again! How could you just hand in your badge and leave? Do you even know what you put us all though?" she looked at him accusingly. She'd needed to vent to him about it for ages.

"I'm sorry, Abs"

"What did I just hear you say? Did you just say 'I'm sorry'?" she was really surprised to hear him say that.

"Yes, Abby, I did say I'm sorry, because I am. I'm sorry for leaving you all, and I'm sorry I'm only staying for a little while."

"What do you mean, only a little while? You're not seriously going not leave again, are you?" she had thought he was back or good, not just for a little visit before disappearing again. She didn't want to lose him again. She didn't think she could handle that.

"Abby, don't look at me like that. I can't stay here. I hate feeling useless, and if _they_ won't listen to me, what good am I?"

Abby didn't answer him. Instead she started walking round her lab. Gibbs could tell she was agitated because she kept opening and closing draws like she was looking for something, in fact, she was looking for something, and once she found it, Gibbs wasn't going to be going anywhere.

_Ha, there you are_, she thought as she carefully closed a hand cuff around her right hand. She walked back to Gibbs with her hands behind her back so he couldn't guess what she was planning to do.

"Gibbs," she said taking one of his hands in her free hand, " I can't let you go back, so I'm sure you'll understand why I have to do _this_!" and with that she quickly closed the other hand cuff on his wrist and smiled triumphantly, holding up the key.

"Abby!" he said half surprised, half amused.

He reached u and tried to grab the key from her, but she pulled her hand back just as fast as he moved his forward, causing him to miss.

"No, no, that is not nice," she said.

"Not nice? I think _you're_ the one who handcuffed _me_," he replied.

"But _you're _the one who abandoned us"

"I didn't abandon you, Abby." He said.

"No, of course you didn't," she replied sarcastically.

"Abby, unlock these handcuffs," he said with a warning voice.

"Sorry Boss-man, can't do that," she replied with a sad yet mischievous smile.

"Abby, I'm not your Boss anymore."

"Which is problem number one," she said as if teaching a class, "problem number two is that if I unlock these handcuffs, you'll go back to Mexico or where ever the hell you went and leave me here alone again without so much as the occasional note to let us know you're alive." By this point her eyes were bright and her smile was forced.

"Abby, you know your not alone, you have Tony and Ziva and McGee," he said trying to reassure her.

"But Gibbs, don't you get it? They're not _you._" She was fighting hard to keep any tears from falling. The idea of him being gone again was almost too much to bear, and the only thing keeping her from totally losing it was the fact that at the moment he wasn't going anywhere without her.

Gibbs was a little surprised at how upset she was and he could tell they were going to have a lot to talk about.

"Abby, sit down and talk to me." He had her sit in her chair and he kneeled on the ground in front of her.

"Gibbs, I know that you're smart enough to know how I feel about you," she said. She was nervous, and she had wanted to tell him this for a long time. And Gibbs did know, and he had known that this would come eventually.

"I mean," she continued," obviously you know how much I care about you, your Gibbs; you know every thing that goes on around here." She smiled a little as she said that but it faded as she went on, "and I thought you might feel the same, but after you left with barely saying good bye and not hearing form you for months, I figured I was wrong and you didn't care about me," she said without looking at him.

"Of course I care about you Abby," Gibbs said, wiping her tears away with his handkerchief.

"No, Gibbs, I mean _really_ care about me. I can't let you leave until I know exactly how you feel about me, one way or the other."

He stood up, pulling Abby up to her feet with him.

"Abby," he said looking strait into her eyes, "I love you."

Her face broke into a huge unbelievably happy grin and he leaned in and kissed her lightly. And not on the cheek this time! He pulled back and they looked at each other. Then Abby said, "Why didn't you ever say anything if you knew?" he smiled.

"Abby, you've seen what I've done to my three ex's; I didn't want that to happen to you."

"What do you mean, what did you do to them besides drive them away? Something that would be a lot harder to do to me I might add," she said smiling.

"Didn't I ever tell you?"

She shook her head no.

"One of them is on anti-depressants," Abby's eyes widened some at that, "I have a restraining order for one of them, and on of them was institutionalized. I don't want to mess you up like that." He said seriously.

"Gibbs, look at me," she told him, "do you _really_ think your going to mess with my head?"

"Your right,"

"As usual" she cut in.

"Yes, as usual. Now unlock these handcuffs so I can take you to dinner," he said smiling.

"Sir Yes sir" and she unlocked the cuffs, "but I do think it would be more interesting if we kept them on" she said mischievously.

The handcuffs came off, and they walked out of her lab arm in arm. And there was no more talk of him going back to Mexico, at least not for long, and especially not without Abby.

The end... or is it?

* * *

these are the links to the pictures this fic is based on if anyone wants to see them:

http/s112. reveiw!


End file.
